(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel, and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are widely used flat panel displays. A liquid crystal display may have two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and common electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the panels. In the liquid crystal display, voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field over the liquid crystal layer, and then the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field. Accordingly, the polarization of incident light is controlled, thereby performing image display.
The liquid crystal display may further include color filters expressing colors by using light that passes through the liquid crystal layer. The color filters may be provided on the common electrode panel.
As the color filters commonly contain colors of red, green, and blue, respectively, the two display panels should be properly aligned with each other when being assembled such that pixels face the corresponding colors, respectively. However, considering an alignment error of the two display panels, a light blocking member between the pixels may be widened so that pixel openings are decreased in size. As a result, the aperture ratio is reduced.
In order to prevent reduction of the aperture ratio, it has been suggested that the color filters be formed on the thin film transistor array panel, or the color filters be formed through inkjet printing. If the color filters are formed through inkjet printing, it is not necessary to use a light exposure device, and hence the process of forming the color filters is simplified.
However, with the above process, as the color filter covers a drain electrode, a contact hole should be formed at an overcoat covering the color filter and a passivation layer in order to connect a pixel electrode to the drain electrode, and this involves complicated processing steps and potentially poor etching uniformity.